


Nimue

by skywaterblue



Series: West Wing Daemon Drabbles [4]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemon, Crack, Crossover, Daemons, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywaterblue/pseuds/skywaterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how tailored his suits, one look at his cougar daemon gave him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nimue

By the time Leo McGarry had become Chief of Staff, Nimue was silver-furred and round with good living. Webbed burns had healed without fur and ran up her paws - the claws on her right paw were missing entirely. No matter how tailored his suits, one look at his cougar daemon gave him away.

Nimue had fierce gold eyes, and would bat any daemon who challenged her with that same right paw, no matter their size. Yet she filled his office with soothing purring, tail flicking calmly. She was a true American lioness.

And that's how CJ would remember her.


End file.
